esme_girlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Monika Szubanski
Monika Szubanski (born November 11, 1986) is the founder and head of the terrorist group, Blue Corps. Before it, she worked for the Council of Blueterror Affairs (CBA); first as a researcher, and then as a head manager. She was also member of the intelligence community of Poland, her homeland. During her time in the CBA, Monika developed the serum "Aldorium." A powerful substance extracted from Bloomington berries that enhances physical and mental capabilities. Because of this, Monika became lead researcher of the department of Blue Science. She would then use this same serum for her own personal ends once she deserted. Currently, she's being persecuted for acts of terrorism in the European Union. But also for producing and selling a modified Bloomington berry named "Royal Eye". Her spying tactics have granted her secrets that threaten the integrity of the CBA. The drive force behind Monika is her knowledge of the project "Blue Dawn." A worldwide conspiracy that seeks to change humanity using her serum. Monika knows that the chair board of the CBA wants to use this as a means to control entire nations. And although Monika is forced to use Bloomington berries as her weapon, she does so as it is the only way to save Europe. Little does Monika know she's the cousin of Marie Szubanski. Albeit Monika wouldn't approve of her cousin's business and gimmick. Biography Early life and career inside the CBA Monika was born in Warsaw, 1986, on the now dissolved Polish People's Republic. Now the Republic of Poland. She was the only child of one of the many couples that form the old Szubanski family. Her father was a career officer in the Polish army and her mother was a teacher. At a young age, Monika presented signs of a prodigious mind. At the age of three, she began to speak; and at seven, she had already read the works of Homer, Virgil and Plato. She was akin to disobey bedtime to read philosophy or history. Monika was highly strict to herself. Whenever she failed at learning something, she would punish herself, not harmful though. She either restricted herself of seeing her friends or kept her hair short. Nonetheless, by the time she finished primary school, she had read entire encyclopedias. She also devoured religious books like the bible. Soon, she developed an interest in the hard sciences, to her case, chemistry and biology. Before continuing her education, her parents took her to a specialist. She was diagnosed with a high IQ and sent to a special academy. There, Monika spelled at math and music. She became a good pianist by playing Chopin and Beethoven. She skipped grades and started attending the University of Warsaw as a teenager. She graduated with honors and two masters, one in chemistry and another in biology. As part of her early career as a researcher, she wrote about Bloomington berries. Her work would grant her membership to the Polish Academy of Sciences. She started writing for its scientific journal until receiving a call from the CBA. The president of the CBA, Jacob Mankowitz, became interested in her. He proposed Monika with a job at the department of Blue Science. Monika accepted and continued her research on Bloomington berries in humans. Years passed and Monika was now part of an important team of scientists. All with the mission of making a serum based on Bloomington berries. Capable of improving human muscular strength. The result of this project was the "Aldorium." At the time of testing, Monika drank the serum to prove the quality of her job. Jacob, still being president, made Monika the leader of a new team. Monika's mission was now testing the serum on soldiers. For this project, the Polish JW GROM was called. The CBA would finance everything and Monika was given full liberties. Invested in achieving results, Monika kept drinking the serum and experimenting on herself. She changed. Her body became stronger and agile. She received special training alongside the rest of test subjects. Everything was going good until side effects started to happen. The men suffered from extreme fatigue by finding out they had blue juice on their blood. The women faced complete body expansion as a normal consequence of Bloomington berries. Monika's team had to develop an antidote, but to no avail. Only a handful of test subjects didn't have side effects, and so the CBA picked them, including Monika. They formed a special unit of the CBA's military force and were sent to combat. Monika continued her work without knowing what happened to the others. The CBA had shut down her original project and now was invested in the survivors. During this time, she took part in military operations across Europe. After months of duty, the team was dismantled and Monika returned to her old job as a researcher. She became a member of the intelligence community after Jacob had invited her to the job. Her task was now to keep track of different agents injected with "Aldorium." Soon Monika discovered different data breaches had been made to her lab. Someone was accessing her work without her permission. She told Jacob, but in vain, as she found out he had been smuggling it to other agencies. Organizations like the CIA were experimenting with their own version of the "Aldorium." Things got worse when Monika discovered the CBA had illegal Bloomington plantations. All over Europe, where the CBA was present. At first, Monika kept quite about it. She continued her research, still developing an antidote to her original serum. On the side, she started an escape plan. She was in the need of an income enough for her to leave Poland. After analyzing different Bloomington based drugs on the market, she came up with one. It had all the benefits and none of the flaws. Monika kept the formula a secret while she was gathering important documents. She was interested in everything that could incriminate Jacob and the board. It took Monika months to get copies of blueprints for special equipment. She had everything necessary to create her own laboratory. The day of escape came after Monika attended a secret meeting led by Jacob. It was intended only for special members, of which Monika was part of. Here, the project "Operation Blue Dawn" was revealed. It consisted on the systematic contamination of entire cities across Europe. It had the goal of spreading the effects of normal Bloomington berries and raise panic. Then, the CBA would enter these areas and keep contaminating until crumbling everything. Jacob, and the board, wanted to see if this could destroy a whole nation, but they had to start small. The city subject was Warsaw, then, the entirety of Poland. Monika, as well as the others who attended, were asked to pledge loyalty to the plan. Monika went through and became part of the operation. The plan was going to take years before launching, so Monika managed to get her family out of Poland, to Russia. Then Monika took a leave of absence as part of a vacation. She took a flight to Ukraine, and near the border, she finally "disappeared." Forming the Blue Corps After moving to a town in Ukraine, Monika built a laboratory and soon started producing her drug. This drug was able to grant a peak in dopamine to the brain. It was different to other drugs as it didn't have side effects other than coloring the eyes blue for days. For this, Monika called it "Royal Eye." As soon as Monika didn't return to her laboratories, Jacob knew she had deserted. He sent several CBA agents with the mission of assassinating her. Meanwhile, Monika had been making alliances with criminals after she debuted her drug. She accepted being the sole producer while they distribute it for a cut of the profits. She earned enough to hire personnel and expand her operations. During this time, Monika suffered from depression. She was all by herself. She began reading the newspaper to keep up with the CBA. Knowing that her life as she knew it had ended, she faced an existential crisis. To cope with it, she started reading philosophy, then political essays. And although it helped for a while, she soon was thinking of giving herself up to the police. She kept producing the "Royal Eye," until one day, she's located by an agent. This agent was from the CBA, but to Monika's surprise, it had deserted too. Then Monika knew about a web of unknown former CBA workers who left the organization too. And that they were out there, spread across Europe, unorganized, and without a mission. Monika had an epiphany. She realized that with the help of these agents, she could stop Jacob and the board. There was still some hope. But before that, she needed to form a strong organization. She started hiring mercenaries, and throughout a tedious process, she produced "Aldorium." Once she enhanced her men, she sent them on different missions to dismantle other groups. Some of these groups were former business partners Monika had to remove from the market. The moment Monika dominated her region of operation she started to earn millions. It was after conquering the local market that Monika applied psychological terror. As a way to warn nearby competitors, she left banners with a blue skull symbol on them, and a name, the "Blue Corps." Now as a big player among criminal organizations, Monika seeks former CBA agents to put on her ranks. With them, she'll be able to continue with her plan, to take down the CBA, and to stop Operation Blue Dawn's aftermath. Monika's Plan Monika's mission turned as follow. "Operation Blue Dawn," its premise - the contamination of humans on a large scale - is inevitable. What is not inevitable, however, is the aftermath; who gets to rule over that. In this case, Monika fears that whoever is behind the CBA, be it Jacob, or others, subvert nations at will. So it's her mission to be the one who stays at the top. Not as the ruler of the New Dawn, but as the one who prevents the CBA to win. But the Blue Corps is too weak to face the CBA, let alone the countries that back it. So what Monika is also planning to do is to survive long enough for these nations to collapse. She's putting all her hopes in these nation's deficits and debts to destroy them. So that once they're all gone, the CBA won't be as much of a thread. In fact, by the time that happens, the CBA could have been banished altogether, giving Monika the chance to take over. During this new age, all sort of civil wars would entail. The fracture or balkanization of the former super powers. Monika's course of action is then to stay as the strongest entity, and win over powerful factions. Soon, a new world could be built, stronger, better. With Monika's serum, she envisions, a new human can arise. Unfortunately, by that time, Monika feels, she won't be alive to see it happen. But she hopes that her disciples will follow through and achieve that phase. Only by doing that, Monika's Blue Dawn could be brought about. Personality Monika is a serious person and since childhood has developed a loner personality. She values her solitude as it gives her a place for introspection and thinking. Nonetheless, she values friendship and loyalty from others. Having had a successful career in the sciences has given her confidence. She's proud of her accomplishments and trusts her will to keep achieving great things in life. She's diligent and not akin to nervousness. Once she recovered from leaving Poland, she continued being disciplined. On sex, or any kind of loving affair, Monika has mixed feelings. Her duty to science has kept her away from dating, but she is still interested in having a partner. She always stays healthy and good looking. And on top of it, she has a good sense of glamour, she knows how to dress. Monika doesn't spent time with entertainment such as movies or television. Nonetheless, she gets excited whenever someone talks about her topics of interest. Science, philosophy, history, politics, and even theology. Once a conversation starts, she can talk for hours. Due to her training Monika developed a sense of practicality. She goes after what works instead of doing the "right" thing. As in, not letting morals or romanticism distract her from achieving her objectives. "Eyes on the prize." The making of Designs of Monika appeared between September and October of 2018. Her final concept was ready on January 2019, and Monika debuted on April 8th of the same year. Her idea came from the Esme Girls. First, as a Polish member, but then, as a sibling of Marie. The latter stood after all Esme Girls debuted and the number of girls closed to 13. This led to the creation of a new completely different team. The immediate concept was the expansion scene from ''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. ''The use of blueberries became the gimmick and so ideas began development. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blue Corps